1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor that is capable of preventing occurrence of dead volume inside a compression chamber and capable of improving an operation reliability of the reciprocating compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a suction valve assembly is installed between a compression chamber for compressing a fluid and a suction passage for sucking the fluid in a reciprocating compressor, so as to be opened owing to an inertia when the fluid is sucked to supply the fluid introduced through the suction passage to the compression chamber and prevent the fluid compressed in the compression chamber from flowing backward.
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view of a compressor having a suction valve assembly in accordance with a conventional art, FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the suction valve in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 3 is a front view of the suction valve in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional compressor includes a cylinder 104 fixedly disposed at a case (not shown) and forming a compression chamber 102; a piston 106 for being linearly, reciprocally and movably inserted in the cylinder 104 and compressing a fluid; a suction valve 110 mounted at a front side of the piston 106 and opening and shutting the fluid being sucked; and a discharge valve assembly 108 for discharging the fluid from the compression chamber 102 when the fluid is compressed by higher than a certain level in the compression chamber 102.
The piston 106 includes a suction passage 112 for sucking the fluid in a longitudinal direction at the central portion thereof, a suction hole 114 formed at the front side of the piston 106 for supplying the fluid introduced into the suction passage 112 into the compression chamber 102, and a suction valve 110 mounted at the front side of the suction hole 114 for opening and shutting the suction hole 114.
One side of the suction valve 110 is fixed by a bolt or welded at the front side of the piston 106 and formed as a disk type having a certain elastic force.
The suction valve 110 includes a fixing portion 120 of which the center is fixed by a bolt or welded at the center of the front side of the piston 106, a slit 122 cut in a curved line with a certain width, and an open and shut portion 126 formed at one side of the suction valve 110 divided by the slit 122 and cantacted to the suction hole 112.
The open and shut portion 126 has a certain elastic force when it becomes open from a neck portion 124 of the slit 122.
The discharge valve assembly 108 includes a valve cover 132 mounted at a front side of the cylinder 104 and having a discharge hole 130 for discharging a fluid, a discharge valve 134 contacted at the front side of the cylinder 104 and making an opening and shutting operation of fluid, and a spring 136 arranged between the discharge valve 134 and an inner wall of the valve cover 132 and giving a certain elastic force to the discharge valve 134.
In the suction valve of the reciprocating compressor in accordance with the conventional art, when the piston 106 is retreated by an operation of a driving device (not shown) of the compressor so as to supply a fluid to the compression chamber 102, the open and shut portion 126 of the suction valve 110 is separated down from the front side of the piston 106 owing to the pressure of the fluid to open the suction hole 114, so that the fluid introduced into the suction passage 112 is supplied to the compression chamber 102.
In this state, when the piston 106 is advanced to compress the fluid, the suction valve 126 is contacted at the front side of the piston 106 owing to the elastic force by itself to shut the suction hole 114, and when the piston 106 is more advanced therefrom, the elastic force of the spring 136 is overcome, thereby the discharge valve 136 is separated from the front side of the cylinder 104, and the fluid compressed in the compression chamber 102 is discharged outwardly through the discharge hole 130.
However, the suction valve of the reciprocating compressor in accordance with the conventional art has the thin flat disk type and one side thereof is cut and bent centering around the neck portion, whereby the open and shut portion is bent to open and shut the suction hole. Thus, when the open and shut portion is separated from the front side of the piston, a stress works concentratively on the neck portion. Therefore, if the open and shut portion is continuously opened and shut or excessively opened, the neck portion can be damaged.
In addition, with these problems, if the compressor has a large capacity, when a fluid compression volume is designed large, the area in which the open and shut portion is opened is limited, degrading an efficiency of the compressor.
Moreover, as described above, the suction valve is coupled to the front side of the piston by welding or by bolt. Thus, in case of fixing with the bolt, a dead volume occurs inside the compression chamber. Meanwhile, in case of welding, a high pressure is generated so that the fixing portion of the suction valve is separated from the front side of the piston.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor that is capable of minimizing a dead volume inside a compression chamber by making a valve side forming the compression chamber to be plane.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor that is capable of strengthening a structural coupling strength of a valve and capable of improving an operation reliability.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor including: a piston 6 disposed to be linearly movable at a cylinder 4 forming a compression chamber 2 and having a suction passage 8 for sucking a fluid and a valve 14 formed at a front side thereof; a valve plate 20 detachably attached at the valve seat 14 of the piston 6, and opening and shutting the suction passage 8; an inertial valve 16 extended from a rear side of the valve plate 20 and inserted into the suction passage 8 and having a support bar 22 with a plurality of guide grooves 24 at regular intervals in a circumferential direction; and a guide pin 18 slidably inserted into the guide groove 24 of the inertial valve and fixed at the piston 6 to limit an opening rate of the valve plate 20.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the inertial valve 16 includes a plurality of valve guides 26 being radially extended from an outer circumferential face of the support bar 22 so as to be in contact with an inner wall of the piston 6 to support movement of the inertial valve, one side thereof being attached to a rear side of the valve plate 20 so as to reinforce the valve plate.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the valve guide 26 is extended at the interval of 1200 from the outer circumferential surface of the support bar 22.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the valve plate 20 is formed as a disk type, having a diameter larger than an inner diameter of the piston 6 and smaller than an inner diameter of the cylinder 4.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the valve seat 14 is formed flat and the valve plate 20 is also formed flat, so that both even surfaces are in contact with each other.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the valve plate 20 includes an inner surface with a certain slope angle and the valve seat 14 also includes a marginal portion with the same slope angle, so that both sloped surfaces are in contact with each other.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, the guide grooves 24 are formed with a certain length in an axial direction of the support bar 22 at intervals of 120xc2x0 in a circumferential direction of the support bar 22.
In the suction valve assembly of a reciprocating compressor of the present invention, one side of the guide pin 18 is fixed to a press-fit groove 30 which is formed at regular intervals in a circumferential direction of the piston 6, and the other side of the guide pin 18 is slidably inserted into each guide groove 24 and moved along the guide groove 24.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.